Devotion
by Creassya1
Summary: I can't really come up with a summary for this story so please read to find out what happens:)
1. Secrets

Secrets   
By Creassya  
This is my Devotion Series. Chandler and Monica live together in apartment 20. Joey lives across the hall by himself. Phoebe and Rachel are roommates, and Ross and his girlfriend live together. I have to warn you that this series touches on some very sensitive issues. I truly hope that the subject matter offends no one. I felt compelled to write about this very common occurrence that often happens in families.   
As I walk into the room I smile at the beautiful form asleep on her back that could only belong to Monica. I close the door quietly and walk over to her. I watch her for a few seconds before I kneel beside the bed. I take her hand in mine and kiss it softly. She doesn't wake up until I touch her face with my right hand. She opens her eyes and turns her head to look at me.  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
"It's eleven o'clock."  
"Are you kidding?"  
"See for yourself."  
She sits up and looks at her clock that's located on her nightstand.  
"How could I have slept this long?"  
"Do you have to ask that question after the night we had?"  
"I guess not."  
I get up off my knees and sit on the bed. She leans in and gives me a soft peck on the mouth.  
"How long have you been up?" She asks.  
"Not long."  
"Oh."  
"I'm going to the coffeehouse."  
"All right. I'll be down whenever I get myself together."  
"Okay."  
I stand in the mirror looking at how pitiful I look. I mean my clothes are fine, but I can't seem to get rid of these dark circles under my eyes. Rather than fuss over it, I quickly leave my room. I quietly walk down the hall, through the kitchen and out the back door without being seen or heard. I hate having to leave out after they get up, like yesterday. I try to avoid my mother and stepfather as much as possible. I don't have any friends, so I pretty much just hang out anywhere, like the park, the malls, anything to pass the time. When it gets late, then I return home. Sometimes I like the solitude, but other times, I crave for someone to talk to. As I walk pass this coffeehouse, I see this cute guy about to go in.  
"Hey gorgeous." I say to him.  
"Hi."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"My girlfriend is joining me."  
"I don't see her with you," I say touching his chest."  
"How old are you?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"I guess not, being that I have a girlfriend."  
"I'm not inviting you back to my place or anything. I just wanted some company."  
"I see."  
"I don't usually do this."  
"You can join me, as long as you know that I'm taken."  
"Too bad," I say before walking away.  
I'm tempted to look back in his direction, but I don't. I keep walking, willing myself not to follow him. I also fight the urge to go in to see if he's really meeting his girlfriend. I have nothing better to do. This is crazy. I can't do that. He'll think I'm stalking him or something. Oh well, I'll just go to my usual place and hang out.  
When I walk over to Chandler and sit down, I notice that he has a concerned look on his face. I sit beside him for a few seconds before saying anything.  
"Chandler."  
"Hey."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Before I came in here, this woman, or should I say this girl, tried to pick me up."  
"You're very attractive sweetie. That kind of thing happens," I say grinning.  
"She had to be about sixteen or seventeen at least."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I don't know why, but I feel bad for her?"  
"Why?"  
"She's a pretty girl, but it looks like she has a rough life."  
"How so?"  
"She was smiling at me but her eyes looked so sad."  
"How long did you talk to her?"  
"Less than a minute. When I told her that I was meeting my girlfriend here she didn't seem to care, but she walked off. Now I see how you feel."  
"About that little boy I saw a couple weeks ago?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are we over reacting to these situations?" I ask.  
"I don't know."  
Ten minutes later, Ross and Tammy walk in and sit down at the small table next to the couch. We cut our conversation short when they take their seats. Weeks ago, while I was at the mall with Rachel, waiting for her come out of Lord & Taylor I decided to walk around. I didn't have much money so I only brought an outfit. While window-shopping I noticed a little boy sitting alone on a bench. He looked as if he were about to cry. So I went over to him thinking that he had gotten lost and couldn't find his parents.  
"Hi."  
"Hi," he responded sadly.  
"Are you okay?" Are you lost?"  
"No."  
"Well, how come you're sitting here all by yourself?"  
"I'm waiting for my sister and her boyfriend."  
"Do you want me to help you find them?"  
"They told me to wait here."  
"Are you sure you're not lost? It's okay if you are. It happens. I got lost at the mall when I was about your age."  
"I wish I were lost."  
"Why's that?"  
"Never mind."  
Just as I sat down next to him, a girl and a guy walked over to us, who he described as his sister. She had long red hair, and green eyes. She and her boyfriend didn't seem too happy to see me sitting there with him.  
"Let's go Eric," she said, glaring at me.  
She took him by the hand and they walked away. The boyfriend's glare turned into a stare. He turned his head and winked at me. I felt really uncomfortable and quickly got up. The whole scene was unnerving. When I told Rachel what happened and how I felt about it, she thought that I was making too much out of it. For the past couple of weeks, I've been thinking a lot about that little boy. I got the feeling that something wasn't right. He was sad and his sister was angry for some reason. It could have been a little argument between them or something and I felt that I probably had made too much out of it, but it still bothered me. When I asked the boy if he was lost, he said that he wished he were. I keep thinking replaying those words over and over again in my head, wondering why he would say something like that. Things had to be pretty bad if he felt that way. I couldn't sleep that night thinking about it. I even went back the day after hoping I would see him. After a couple hours, I gave up and went back home. I know I tend to get obsessive about things, but this feeling just won't go away. I wish I knew why.  
"Monica."  
"What?"  
"Tammy asked you a question." Chandler says.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"It's nothing. What was the question?"  
"I was saying that since the guys were going to the Knicks game tonight, you and I should hang out."  
"Oh sure, that sounds good."  
"Mon, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You seem distracted," Ross says.  
"I'm okay."  
When Ross got home, we ate and showered together. After he'd fallen asleep, I began to think about things. Wanting privacy, I get up out of bed, and come into the living room. I don't bother to turn on the TV. I walk over to the couch and sit down. Every once in a while I get this really lonely and empty feeling. Although I'm quite happy with my life with Ross, there are other aspects of my life I'm not happy with. There are things in my life that I don't discuss with anyone, especially about my childhood. Not even with Ross. I know that I should, but it's really difficult to talk about. All my life I've been trying to forget the past. But as I get older I just want to face the past so I can finally deal with it and finally put it to rest. I just don't know how or where to start. Ross comes into the living room interrupting my thoughts.  
"What are you doing out here?" He asks, sitting next to me.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Something bothering you?"  
"No."  
"So, you're fine?"  
"Yeah."  
"Tammy, why don't you ever tell me when something is bothering you?"  
"Ross I…"  
"Is it that bad that you can't talk to me about it?"  
"Why do you always have to make a big deal out of nothing?" I ask.  
"Because, obviously it's not nothing that gets you like this. Why don't you confide in me? Am I that hard to talk to?"  
"Ross, I keep telling you that it's not you. It's me."  
"That doesn't make me feel better. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you."  
"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but there are some things I'd rather keep to myself."  
"You keep everything to yourself."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do. This is probably the reason you can't sleep at night."  
"Because I don't tell you what's bothering me?"  
"Because something is eating away at you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I can tell. I hate pushing you to tell me things, but I want to help. You're always listening to my problems. I want to hear yours."  
"What if I don't want you to hear my problems?"  
"I'll leave you alone then," he says.  
He gets up off the couch and heads back to the bedroom.  
"Ross…"  
"I won't push you anymore. If you really want to let me in you will."  
He closes the door as I sit here with tears in my eyes. Why can't I just tell him? Why is it so difficult? I ask myself as I wipe the tears from my eyes in frustration.  
I bolt upright in bed out of breath and sweating. I look around the dark room paranoid. I wipe the tears from my eyes, wishing I were someplace else. I hate it here. I have to find somewhere else to go. I can't take anymore. Now is the time I wish I had some friends. There's no one I can stay with. I had friends before it happened. Thinking that I was lying about it, they quickly turned their backs on me. Now I'm left with no one to turn to, no one who believes in me. Suddenly, I began to sob out of control. Grateful that my room is downstairs, I don't hold back the tears or quiet my sobs. What I need is someone to put an arm around me and hold me until I stop crying. A soothing voice to comfort me. Someone to tell me things will get better, someone who I can believe in, who also believes in me. I need my mother. I lost her when she married my stepfather. He turned her into someone I hardly know anymore. Someone who I've lost respect for.  
Getting angry, I climb out of bed, turn on my nightlight on my nightstand, and take off my nightclothes. I slip on my clothes and my jacket that are hung up in my closet. I go over and unlock my door before going back over to my nightstand to turn off the light. I quietly walk over to the door and close it on my way out. I move quickly toward the back door, feeling as if someone's watching me. When I'm out of the house, I sigh in relief. Not caring where I end up, I just walk the streets. Being that I'm up and gone before my mother and stepfather, and return after they've gone to bed, I don't see them. And I like it that way. I look at my watch and see that it's two o'clock in the morning. Being that I can't sleep, there's no need for me to stay home…at my mother's house I should say. It hasn't been home to me for a while. Ever since my mom married Lenny the jerk. I hate that bastard. While walking I let the tears fall freely, making no attempt to wipe them away. When I reach Central Park, I sit on the closest bench available to me. As the tears cease after a while, I start to feel a little better. Not much though. Thinking about what happened to me a couple years ago fills me with anger and determination. I can't go on this way. My mother made her choice. She chose that good for nothing husband of hers over me with no friends or family to help me out of this situation, I have to depend on myself. I know that if my aunt were around, I wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay.   
As soon as it happened, she would have taken me out of that house. She and my mother had a falling out and we hadn't seen or heard from her in seven years. She was my favorite aunt. She was like my second mother. I miss her so much. I think about her a lot and wish I knew how to find her. I wonder what she looks like now. I wonder if she's married with kids or If she's still here in New York or not. I need to find her. Only I don't know where to start.  
A month has passed since that girl approached me at the coffeehouse. It's weird, but I still think about her. I didn't even get her name. I still keep thinking about those sad green eyes, and what her story is. As I'm walking out of the bedroom, Joey walks in and stands in the kitchen.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"I thought I'd have to twist your arm about coming with me."  
"Are you kidding? I haven't been to a strip club since I moved in with Monica."  
"Too bad Ross is stuck home with the misses."  
"Well, I'm gonna enjoy myself tonight."  
"You'd better. It's not often Monica and the girls go away for the weekend."  
"You think they took her to a strip club?" I ask.  
"I don't know."  
"Okay, let's not keep the ladies waiting." I say jumping around.  
I walk into my room and slam the door. I go over and sit on my bed wishing I were anywhere but here. My sister's lucky that she's old enough to be gone all day. She doesn't have to stay here and get yelled at all day everyday. Why can't she take me with her more often? I hate it here. I tried running away before, but my mom found me and I was grounded for a month. It wasn't much of a punishment. I'm not allowed to do anything anyway. They won't let me do things other boys my age do. I can't go on camping trips. I can't go off the porch most of the time. I can't play sports with my friends, or go on class trips. I feel like I'm in prison. Like I'm in hell. I sometimes sit here and wonder what I've done to deserve being treated like this. All of my friends have normal lives. Why can't I? I have to get out of here. If I run away again I'll have to go someplace where they won't think to look. I can't go over any of my friends' house because I'll get in trouble. I get up and go over to my dresser and pull open the drawers. I grab my backpack and throw my clothes in. I toss my Gameboy in last and zip the bag. By the time I finish cleaning my room they should be asleep. Then I'll leave.  
After being here for hours on end, I'm ready to go. It's clear that Joey isn't though.  
"Joey, time to go." I say.  
"Come on. Let's stay another hour."  
"That's what you said an hour ago."  
"One more hour," he says not taking his eyes off the naked woman leaving the stage.  
Seconds later, another woman comes on stage and I can't believe my eyes. She's wearing a nurse's cap, tight white shirt, short mini skirt, and a stethoscope around her neck. She smiles at the crowd and begins to move seductively. The men in the audience love her. The first thing she removes is her cap. She waves it around in the air before throwing it into the crowd. Seconds later, she removes the stethoscope from around her neck while walking toward the end of the T-shaped stage. I can't take my eyes off her. As she notices me, her expression changes instantly. She's surprised to see me. And I'm just as surprised to see her. She's not old enough to be dancing here. She can't be more than seventeen. She keeps moving, but her eyes remain on me. Those sad green eyes. Not only are they sad this time, they're full of shame. She slowly unbuttons her shirt, but hesitates to take it off. The men in the crowd notices and some of them yell at her to take it off.  
"I think she likes you Chandler." Joey says.  
"I know her."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."  
How do you know her?"  
Ignoring Joey's question, I get up just as she turns and runs off the stage.  
"Let's go."  
Joey agrees to wait outside with me until she comes out of the club. After waiting for fifteen minutes, she emerges.  
"Hey," I call out to her.  
"Oh great. It's you."  
"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"I should be asking you the same thing. Won't your girlfriend be mad? I hope you don't expect me to do both of you because that's not my thing."  
"How old are you?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't think you're old enough to be working here."  
"It doesn't matter. I just got fired. Thanks to you."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. I hate that place anyway. I just need the money."  
"There are other ways…"  
"Spare me okay. I don't have time to wait around for good money."  
"Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
"Yeah lots."  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I. I can't go back home."  
"Why not?" Joey asks.  
"I just can't," she says, as tears form in her eyes.  
"Did someone hurt you?"  
"Yes."  
Joey and I look at each other. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was in trouble. She looked from us to some guy across the street. He's getting out of the car with a friend of his. I can't really see his face that well because it's dark. Her eyes become wide and she grabs hold of me and hides behind me…  
Next up…ESCAPING THE PAST 


	2. Escaping the Past

ESCAPING THE PAST  
BY CREASSYA  
This takes place after Secrets. Chandler and Monica come across two kids who are apparently going through a rough time at home and possibly in trouble. While at a Strip Club with Joey, Chandler recognized the troubled teenager. She freaked out when she saw him and ran off the stage. Chandler and Joey waited outside for her. While talking her she saw someone and hid behind him. (NC-17) Intended for a (MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY)  
"What's going on?" I whisper.  
"Please. I can't let him find me."  
"Who is that?" Joey asked.  
"I'll explain later."  
"Okay. We'll walk you to…"  
"No, just hide me."  
The two guys that she spots walking across the street laughing and talking glance at us for a second before going inside. The girl has her back to us facing the wall. When the coast is clear, she turns around with tears in her eyes.  
"I think you should come with us."  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
"Doesn't look that way."  
"You don't trust us?" Joey asked.  
"Not really. I don't trust men."  
"You have anywhere else to go?"  
"Fine."  
Once we're back at the apartment, she seems a little more relaxed.  
"You want anything to drink?"  
"Water's fine."  
"Anything to eat?"  
"No."  
I bring her glass of water and sit on the table to face her.  
"What's going on?"  
"That guy is my stepfather."  
"Why were you hiding from him?"  
"He's a horrible person. I had to get out of there," She answers with tears in her eyes.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"It's just been my experience that when you tell people things, they don't always believe you."  
"Did he abuse you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay."  
"Is this your place?"  
"Yeah. I just moved in here with my girlfriend."  
"So it's actually her place?"  
"It's ours."  
"It's nice."  
"You can stay in the guestroom."  
"Your girlfriend won't mind?"  
"She's away for the weekend."  
"Oh."  
"Where have you been staying?"  
"Wherever I can."  
"Where's your mother?"  
"You mean the woman who gave birth to me?"  
"Yeah."  
"I assume she's at her house with her good for nothing husband."  
"I take it you two don't get along."  
"We used to close until she got married. She started changing. Things really started going downhill when…"  
Her voice trails off as she looks away from me. My heart is breaking for her. I don't know what to do or say. We sit in silence for a few seconds before the phone rings.  
"Hello."  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Miss me?"  
"Of course I miss you."  
"What time are you coming home tomorrow?"  
"Early. I'm not sure what time though."  
"I find that hard to believe. You're usually on a schedule."  
"I know. You'll see me when you see me."  
"All right. Hurry back. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"That's sweet," she says when I end my conversation with Monica.  
"Thanks."  
"Why didn't you tell her I was here?"  
"I'll let her know when I see her."  
"She won't like that I'm here."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Just a hunch."  
"Monica isn't like that. She's a really sweet person."  
"We'll see."  
When I wake up, I hear someone at the bedroom door. As I sit up, Monica walks in. She closes the door and sits her bag on the floor beside the bed. We smile at each other as she sits down beside me.  
"Good morning." She says.  
I pick her up and lay her on the bed. I slowly climb on top of her as she spreads her legs. I sink my mouth into hers slowly. She touches my face as I lift up her dress and slide her panties off. When I break the kiss to look at her, she smiles and slides my boxers down to my knees. Within seconds they're off.  
"Welcome home," I say before slowly entering her.  
I sigh in pleasure as Chandler begins to move inside me.  
"I missed you," he whispers in my ear.  
"I can see that," I say, while caressing his back.  
He looks at me before giving me soft pecks on the mouth. When my hands reach his waist, he sinks his mouth into mine. I let a moan escape when he lifts my leg and goes deeper. I love when he does that. I get to feel all of him inside me. A minute later, he puts my leg back down before lifting the other one up. He feels so good that I want to cry. He removes his mouth from mine and I grab his hair when his places his mouth on my neck.  
"I should go away more often," I whisper.  
Chandler lifts his head up and smiles at me.  
"Does it feel good?"  
"You feel amazing," I say, touching his face.  
I must have walked up and down this street a million times. When I made the decision to come to see David, I didn't think it would be this difficult. As I approach the steps, I force myself to go up and knock on his door this time. After knocking for nearly a minute, he comes to the door.  
"Well, look who it is."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Why should I let you?"  
"Please."  
"That's better."  
As I walk inside, I feel his eyes following me."  
"What brings you here?"  
"I left home."  
"Well all right. It's about time," he says smiling.  
He walks over to me and kisses me with such urgency and passion. Sometimes, actually all the time I wish he would handle me with care. He's never gentle with me. I never complain though. He's the only guy who loves me.  
"You're looking good enough to eat," he says in between kisses.  
"I try."  
"So I hear that you got a job."  
"Not anymore."  
"So it wasn't last night that Mike saw you taking your clothes off?"  
"I got fired."  
"You got fired?"  
"When I saw a guy who knows my stepfather I freaked out and ran off the stage."  
"I wish I was there to see that," he says laughing.  
"I'm glad my situation is amusing to you," I say angrily.  
I walk past him and out the door. I take that back. He doesn't love me, nobody does. With nowhere else to go, I head back to Chandler's.  
I squeeze Chandler's hands as they're laced through mine. When he notices that his thrust are becoming too fast, he slows down and lightly kisses me on the lips. Not long after, I climax. While his thrust remains slow, I can tell that he's about to climax soon. He releases his hands from mine and wraps his arms around me tightly. I do the same as he slowly moves inside me. As he whispers my name in my ear, I climax a second time. He rests his head against my neck while my hands are in his hair. I slowly run my fingers through his hair while my tongue explores his neck. As his moaning increases, he soon climaxes. He lays in my arms for a few seconds before either of us says anything.  
"What a welcome home." I say.  
"Was it good for you too?" He asks jokingly.  
"I guess so."  
He lifts his head up to look at me.  
"You're just saying that because you want to go at it again."  
"You're absolutely right. I can't seem to get enough of you."  
"I figured as much. I hate to disappoint you honey, but I'm kinda tired right now."  
"Okay. I'll let you off the hook this time, but I want some more tonight."  
"If you insist," he says, giving me a kiss before getting up.  
When we hear a knock on the door, I get off the bed, grab my panties, and put them back on.  
"Chandler, you wrinkled my dress."  
"Sorry," he says grinning.  
He walks out of the room to answer the door after putting his clothes back on.  
When I open the door, I'm surprised to see her standing there. She looks upset. I motion for her to come in.  
"What time did you leave?"  
"A little after four this morning."  
"Why?"  
Before she could answer, Monica walks out of the bedroom and stands frozen.  
"You?" They say in unison.  
I look from Monica to the girl and back.  
"You two know each other?"  
"That little boy at the mall…you're his sister right?"  
"Yeah."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"She's the girl I told you about."  
"The one you met at the coffeehouse?"  
"Yeah. Joey and I…can I tell her?"  
"Are you sure you wanna tell her where you saw me?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Joey and I went to a strip club last night and we saw her there…dancing."  
Monica walks over and stands next to me.  
"How old are you?"  
"Do the two of you always ask the same questions?"  
"Do you always avoid the answer?" I ask.  
"I just turned seventeen, happy?"  
"Why are you dancing?"  
"Stripping. That's the word you really wanna use right?"  
"Why..?"  
"Because, I had to get out of that house. I needed easy money. You don't know what it's like living there."  
"Where's your brother?"  
"In that hell hole. When I get enough money, I can take him outta there and raise him myself."  
"You don't have any relatives that can keep you?"  
"No."  
"I let her sleep in the guestroom last night but she left before you came home."  
"You want anything to eat?" Monica offers."  
"I don't have an appetite."  
"You can stay here as long as you want."  
"Thanks. Can I just go to my room?"  
"Yeah," I answer.  
After she walks into the room and closes the door, Monica and I look at each other.  
"She's in some real trouble. This won't be easy," Monica says.  
While sitting in the park, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around slowly, expecting to see my stepfather. Instead it's Rick. My mouth drops open in shock. I stand up and we hug. We hold each other tightly for a few seconds before breaking the hug.  
"I don't believe it."  
"I know, me back in New York. Who would have thought?"  
"When did you get back?"  
"Two months ago."  
"Two months ago?"  
"Yeah. I moved back here."  
"Really? That's great."  
"It's good to see you."  
"You too."  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
"No. I just like to come out here to get away."  
"Everything okay?"  
"No."  
"Your mother and stepfather right?"  
"Right."  
"Anything I can do?"  
"Yeah. Can I keep you company?"  
"Come on," he says, taking me by the hand.  
When we arrive at his apartment, I sit on his couch and lay my head back.  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"Yeah. A new life."  
"Is it that bad?" He asks sitting next to me.  
"It's worst," I answer with tears in my eyes.  
He touches my face and I close my eyes.  
"I'm sorry to bum you out."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."  
"Well, enough about me," I say opening my eyes. "What's going on with you?"  
"It's not important right now."  
"Why not?"  
"We're talking about you."  
"I'd rather not right now."  
"Okay."  
I lift my head off the back of the couch to look him in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. Years ago, he and I dated. We got along really well. He was my best friend. We didn't date that long because he and his family moved to Michigan. We knew that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out, being that we were so young. I'm not much older now, but circumstances forced me to mature faster. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until I saw him in the park.  
After laughing and talking for hours, he cooked us something to eat. Soon after I ate, I drifted off the sleep. When I wake up, he's in his bedroom cleaning. I stand in the doorway until he notices me.  
"Hey sleepy head."  
"I didn't realize I was so tired."  
"You're not leaving now are you?"  
"That's up to you. If you have plans I could come back another time."  
"Nonsense. I don't have a life," he says grinning.  
I smile as I walk over to sit on his bed.  
"Y'know…I thought about you all the time," he says with his back to me.  
"I didn't realized how much I missed you until I saw you today."  
He turns around and walks toward me. He kneels down in front of me and takes my hand in his.  
"Why didn't you ever call me?"  
"I thought it would be better if we didn't talk. I didn't think I would ever see you again. It would have been torture."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I called you. I called every week for the first two months. Every time I called, you were either asleep or out."  
"Who answered the phone?"  
"Your stepfather."  
"Just like I thought."  
"Bastard."  
"You got that right."  
"I wish you could stay with me tonight."  
"I can."  
"Won't you get in trouble?"  
"I moved out. I can do what I want."  
I raise my hand to touch his beautiful face. We look into each other's eyes and instantly my heart begins to race. My eyes remain locked on him as he moves his hand and touches my face. His hand moves from my face to my neck, and then to my breasts. When he gently squeezes my breasts, I close my eyes. He slowly removes his hands from my breasts, slides them down toward my stomach, places his hands on my thighs, and spreads them apart. Seconds later, he leans in to kiss me. I melt at the touch of his lips and his tongue as he moves it gently against mine. I had forgotten how well he kissed. He then breaks the kiss to look at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
"No, why?"  
"A guy should know that before having sex."  
He gets up off his knees and stands in front of me. He takes me by the hand and pulls me to a standing position. Before I say anything, he gives me a soft peck on the mouth before picking me up. He walks over to the side of the bed and gently lays me on the pillow. I watch him as takes off his clothes. When he sees that I'm about to do the same, he stops me.  
"I'll do it."  
I lay here patiently while he strips down to his boxers. He stands there for a few seconds before slowly climbing on top of me. He stares into my eyes while caressing my hair. Although I'm really nervous about this, feeling his hands massaging my hair is beginning to relax me. As I close my eyes, he kisses me gently and sweetly. I find myself fully aroused at the feel of his lips, and his eyes focused on me. After kissing me for nearly ten minutes, he slowly begins to remove my clothes. While unbuttoning my shirt, he continues to give me soft pecks on the mouth. Once my shirt is unbuttoned, Rick starts from my neck and lowers his mouth to my breasts. He reaches around to my back and unhooks my bra. When I come out of my shirt, and bra, Rick takes off my Capri's and panties simultaneously. He touches my breast with one hand while sucking on the other breast. I spread my legs further apart when he flicks his tongue over the nipple. He removes his hand and does the same thing to my left breast. Right at this moment I'm eager for him to make love to me. If the foreplay feels this good, the sex is probably even better. Fifteen minutes later, when he realizes that I can't take anymore, he lifts his head up from between my legs. He slowly rises up until he's at eye level with me. Seconds later, he enters me.  
The moment he begins to move, I wrap my arms around him and softly moan. He gently sucks on my neck while in motion. Already he feels like heaven. This is how lovemaking should be. Slow, sweet, meaningful, and special. I've never experienced this before. David never made love to me. He had sex with me, rough unenjoyable sex. Twenty minutes into making love, he stops for a minute.  
"I don't see how I ever let you go."  
"We're together now. That's all that matters."  
"I don't wanna let you go this time."  
"You don't have to," I say with tears in my eyes.  
"Then I won't," he say, touching my face.  
When he resumes moving, I close my eyes, letting the tears escape. He wraps his arms around me as I begin to sob quietly.  
And hour later, the lovemaking comes to an end. He looks at me in awe, which I don't full understand.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm better than okay. I've never had it like that before."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Yeah," I answer with a smile.  
He kisses me before getting off me to lie on his back. Together, we fall asleep content.  
The next morning I get out of bed and go into the kitchen for a glass of water. While drinking my water, I happen upon some papers. One in particular catches my eye. It's a small card actually. It has pictures of missing kids on it. I don't know why I pick it up, but when I do, I nearly choke. I set the glass on the counter and cover my mouth with my hand. Tears immediately fill my eyes and run down my face….  
Things go from bad to worst in….HAVE YOU SEEN ME? 


End file.
